dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Pregnant Of Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Motivation. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. Shortly after denying the key, Mind's psychotic episodes and black-outs catches the attention of her mother and raises suspicion. Mind's father, in order to drive his wife away from discovering the truth about him and Mind, guesses it's a mental illness that needs treatment, and no further doubts are risen when the doctors examining her conclude the same thing. When Mind is given her prescribed drugs, it causes Dennim to disappear and she grows up in complete solitude. 10 years later, Mind is talking with her mother about starting a life of her own, but her mother suggests she should take the easy route and keep living with them. In addition, her father agrees and offers her his business as an attempt to make the idea more enticing and keep her from leaving. Mind tries to argue against it, but her parents refuse to give in. The one-sided conversation urges her to retreat to the kitchen, where she gets a psychotic episode in her state of panic. As she doesn't manage to take her medicine in time, she immediately sees Dennim standing next to her, also portrayed to be 20 years old. After the initial shock to his reappearance passes, she lets him know to be disappointed in him for having left her behind, but he replies he couldn't come visit her because she was taking drugs. Thinking he has moral objections or he's had unpleasant experiences with her under the influence she can't recall, she shoves aside her negative feelings for him and accepts these possibilities. She changes the subject and shares with him her recent problems. She mentions her father's unchanged behaviour, as for her wish to start her adult life, but that her parents are set on not letting her go. Because she wants to make her departure a peaceful one, Dennim suggests they should pretend to be a couple ready to move out. Before Mind can think about the likeability of that plan succeeding, her mother gets drawn to the kitchen by the sound of their voices. Dennim quickly pounces Mind, for her mother to find them in the middle of a make-out session. Not happy to find her daughter like this with a stranger, she yanks Mind away from him. Even though Mind claims to have known him for years and trusts him, her mother stays skeptical of his background story, "gothic" appearance, and his supposed past of breaking into their home. She loudly disapproves of their plans to live together, while Mind keeps trying to convince her they have a long and loving relationship. Dennim, who understands the game better, then claims he's a member of a respected, wealthy family, and promises to return in a suit, with his parents, to give a proper introduction. Later that same day, he returns in a limousine with "his parents", as promised. The man that dubs himself Dennim's father is portrayed as a talkative, funny character and manages to charm Mind's mother with his quick answers, increasing Dennim's chance of being granted Mind's hand. Because of this, Mind's father starts feeling the heat and keeps hammering on whatever flaw he can spot in their guests, confusing his wife. She starts objecting to her husband's rude comments, but he explains himself by arguing the family has too many negative traits, making them not worthy of having his daughter. He finds Dennim's claimed "skin condition" undesirable to see back in their grandchildren, and thinks Dennim's past routine of breaking into their home is a worrisome behaviour issue. After the many insults his wife is unable to counter, Dennim steps in and subtly threatens him with an insinuation he's witnessed him abuse Mind; and that it's the reason why he objects to such trivial matters. With Mind's father left speechless and her mother unsure what to think of the comment, Dennim says his goodbye and drags Mind outside with him. Having left the house for the first time in her life, Mind is overflowing with emotions and ends up kissing her saviour in her state of euphoria. Before she can take back her accidental sign of gratitude, though, Mind's father shows up at the front door and shoots Dennim in the head with a pistol. With even less time to respond, he drags Mind back inside and she starts crying hysterically. Her mother shows up to ask what happened, to which her father responds to know the family; who are not to be trusted and had to be taken care of. Mind's objections are shrugged off as a foolish girl's rambling and his wife buys into the swift lie. She asks if she should call the police, but he says to do it later. Because Mind's father wants to go back and hunt down Dennim's parents, who completely disappeared after entering their limousine, Mind is dropped off in her room. She hears her father's footsteps thunder back down the stairs as he goes off to look for the last possible witnesses of his crime. But when all noise is gone, Dennim suddenly shows up in Mind's room, like nothing happened. As she's confused to see him back at all, he clears himself by claiming the gun was a bluff and shot rubber bullets, thus only knocked him out. Even though she was sure to have seen blood, she is forced to take his word for it and calms herself back down. She asks what they should do now. Dennim hints he can't free her peacefully because of her father's persistence to keep her locked up. Mind calls it an understatement, but believes it would be better for the long run if they tried. Dennim explains that option has flown after her father shot him and there's only brute force left. They head back downstairs and quickly come across her father, who looks scared to see the boy that just lied dead outside. Before he's able to open his mouth and doubt Dennim's nature in front of Mind, Dennim starts threatening him with jail time and gloats with the bright future he'll have with his daughter. Her father feels emotionally trapped by his own failure and the unkillable obstacle again holding his daughter's hand. He desperately draws his weapon at Mind as a last attempt to stop her from leaving. Dennim catches the speeding bullet with a closed fist, but this act gets little attention from the room, as Mind's mother went on ahead to knock out her husband with a tall lamp shortly after the shot was fired. When everybody appears to be alright, Mind's mother suggests they should just go and leave her to take care of him. While the woman appears emotionally distraught by everything she just learned about her husband, Mind takes the opportunity and leaves right away, without saying anything. Back outside, Dennim asks Mind where she wants to be dropped off to start her new life at, but she is unable to answer that question. He decides to break the increasing silence by taking her to a nearby beach, and shows her a vacant house by the sea. He suggests she should go live there, as she's always talked about the ocean. She checks out the house and feels charmed by the idea, despite it still being fairly close to her old home. Together, they plan out the house's layout and shop for the necessities. While they frequently talk about the future, Dennim keeps insinuating he won't stick around and Mind becomes visibly less excited about starting her new life. One night she silently wonders why she thinks to need Dennim now that she's free, reminds herself of their lengthy past, and admits to herself to have enjoyed his strange company and antics. The facade they set up to trick her parents gave a taste of her childhood friend able to be something more. She then realises she developed a crush on him. Shortly after her realisation, Mind tries to find the courage to ask Dennim to stay and live with her. While their feelings for each other stopped being much of a secret since Dennim's return, he surprises her by accepting without real hesitation. But with a bright future ahead and Mind's happiness increasing, Dennim and the objects brought to life by him become distorted or disappear from reality. Because this includes their furniture and the repairs to the house, Dennim is forced to reveal his origin to her. He explains he can't exist unless she's miserable, which urges Mind to ask more questions about him as her imaginary friend. She wishes to know if he is his own person or just what her brain wants him to be. Her desire of wanting to know how genuine his feelings are for her is met with a semi-relieving response, and Dennim claims he is his own person, but still made out of all personality traits she lacked as a child. To her question on how other people are able to see him as well, he has no answer for. After learning all this, Mind realises that her escape from her parental home will only make things better for her mentally, and she'll have to say goodbye to Dennim one day. With more objects disappearing, she assumes the night of his confession to likely be their last together. Not knowing what else to do, she holds him in a long embrace and sheds tears over her friend, but ends up giving more. The next day Mind is suffering from nausea, though Dennim is still in the realm of existence. As her sickness seems to be rather sudden and extreme, he draws the conclusion she is pregnant. After they buy a test and confirm this to be true, he thinks it's best to not have the baby, as it'll only remind her of him when he's gone. But Mind wants to keep it because of that same reason, and asks for his permission to do so. He doesn't think it's a good idea for a mentally unstable person to mother a child, but she argues the child will cure her loneliness. During her pregnancy, Dennim's existence stays consistent, but with Mind trying not to have a too positive look on things, they both assume that to be the reason. But when Dennim discovers he can bend reality without Mind becoming fatigued or him disappearing, he concludes that the rules must have changed at some point and no longer apply. He then guesses the existence of their child might've helped make him a fact of life. With Dennim's existence stabilized, they decide to officially consider themselves a family. They get married and have a total of 1 daughter, Mindy, and 2 sons, Denny and Dennis. This particular reality branches out into two possible conclusions; either Mind and Dennim keep their happy ending, or time resets itself and Mind wakes up 22 years in the past, with her old memory intact. Dennim does not share her memories and is his old self. In this reality, Dennim will eventually believe Mind's continuous claims that she is a 32 year old woman and they had a family. After hearing the full details, he concludes that his existence and manipulation of reality broke the previous timeline, and their children only delayed that, but did not actually give him life. He tells her they can't repeat last time, giving a negative conclusion to their love story. As his last gift to her, Dennim kills her father during one of his assaults and helps Mind escape the house. He transforms himself into a dead Mind for her mother to find, and that way clears her from any possible blame. Mind flees to the nearby beach and finds an unfinished house for her to claim. Category:Alternative endings Category:Good endings Category:Bad endings Category:Romance included Category:Long written endings